Variety Of Wings
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: Four-Shot: Our lives are different as are our worlds, and yet we all have wings. Each one different from the next, a variety. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I decided I wanted to connect Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane to wings. What I mean by that is obviously Sakura already has wings but I tried to think how she feels about them and then I thought about the other characters and what would their wings be like so I decided hey let's write that! So this will be a four-shot (one for each character) I warn you it's not candy and sugar but it won't make you cry or anything…at least I don't think it will….if it does tell me I'll send you a cookie!**

* * *

_**~FAI~**_

My wings were splattered with blood the day that I watched a mirror shatter;

The blood became like acid tearing apart my feather one by one;

It's so easy to cover the wounds with a sheet of smiles;

But then, why? Why did you tear off the façade to look at me?

Even when my feathers are taken away ever so slowly and quickly;

You choose to through away your own precious things;

For someone who has brought harm and misfortune to people;

Made them suffer;

Even so you stay?

All my feathers will become dust in the winds;

Until all that's left are the memories of bones;

Will you still discard the cover?

Will you hide the real me that day?

Will I disgust you?

I don't want that day to come;

Tell me will you stay?

Until you answer I will keep smiling at you without fake realities….

* * *

**A/N: Now that I read over this again it might be confusing…well if you can't understand it please tell me and I'll PM you and explain it but you'll probably get it cause you are all smart! Pretty, Pretty, Please REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here's the next one~! I really enjoy writing these! Anywho enjoy~!**

* * *

_**~Sakura~**_

My wing's taken away;

Collecting pieces of shattered treasures once whole;

To have no sense of self;

These can make a person forget what's ahead;

To have a stranger try so hard for me;

But with the help of him I can have a past and a future by using the time of the present;

My wings will be together with me again;

But even as the puzzle is rebuilt I feel as though I will be missing the picture;

I feel as though maybe I don't need my wings to fly to my happiness;

But I don't want to see this strangers work to be for nothing;

I will follow him from place to place;

Dimension to dimension;

But I worry that he will lose his own wings while fighting for mine;

I don't want that;

But I don't want to leave him;

He makes me happy;

So I will stay…

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I shall apologize profusely now! I'm sorry I haven't put up the next drabble? Thingy? Blame school…or blame me I don't mind either way really. Well anyhow here's the next one and hopefully I should be able to put up the last one by tonight…maybe…**

**+Syaoran+**

I want to make her smile while she is remembering happiness,

Even in the darkest of times,

I want to rebuild this angel's wings,

I will continue to piece her history together,

Until it is finished,

Even if I have my own wings by then,

I will use them to protect her from a shaking future,

They may be worn and un-unique,

But if they are as strong as my desire to save the princess,

Then I will use them until they wilt away,

For all I wish for,

All I need,

Is to see her smile,

And her eyes sparkling with rememberance,

Even though my face is just of one passing stranger to her,

I hope that she will not forget these new memories we will make with our companions,

That is why I will continue on until my wings and I fade,

Fade into history….

**A/N: Gosh these things are depressing do you guys think they're depressing? Read and Review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is the last one~ They were fun to write (A bit depressing though :P) Now I should probably write the second chapter of my KuroFai story….I can't believe I haven't…. Anywho! Enjoy! And reviews would be very appreciated but of course you're not obligated.**

* * *

**/Kurogane/**

My wings are black and ridged,

Different from the norm,

But when had I been part of it?

Many have been wary of my wings,

Calling me cursed,

But it never truly bothered me,

I find them a blessing,

They are not fragile like feathered ones,

But strong enough for me to survive,

I'll use them,

My blackened wings,

The same shade as my past,

I'll use my wings to take me where I want to go,

* * *

**Guess who just realized she didn't put any disclaimers in these drabbles~!? That's right this idiot!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsubasa Chronicles or any characters! If I did I'd be a very happy fangirl!**


End file.
